fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Demarcus Wolf
Second Lieutenant Demarcus Wolf is a survivor of the invasion and soldier in the 14th Virginia. Wolf is a loyal soldier to Captain Marshall, as he owes his life to her. Wolf was the first soldier to help the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, gathering soldiers who were against what the 14th were doing. Wolf was caught and trialed as a traitor, and was sentenced to death, however the 14th did not go through with the shooting. He later sacrificed himself to destroy a nest of Espheni hatchlings to save the last of the militia. Story Pre-Invasion Wolf grew up in Washington, D.C., the son of a high-ranking military official. As a result, he was allowed into the service tunnels which were only for Washington higher-ups and their children. He partied a bit in the tunnels, but always wanted to make his mother proud. Invasion of Earth Wolf was a military second lieutenant in the U.S. Military before the invasion. During the the invasion, Wolf stayed with Katie Marshall. It is stated that some time during the invasion, Wolf was saved by Marshall, which is why he is still a member of the 14th Virginia. Wolf's role is to monitor all communication from the militias on an old-school combat radio. Season 5 "Everybody Has Their Reasons" After the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment arrive at the naval base, Wolf greets Daniel Weaver. Wolf eats dinner at the cafeteria, where he listens to Marty speak with Pvt. Grey. Wolf attends the meet and greet between the 2nd Mass fighters and the 14th. Later, Hal and Tom talk with the Lt. Wolf. Wolf states that chatter started a few weeks ago from militias, with some calling themselves the "Mason Militias". Tom is confused as to why all he is doing is listening and not communicating with all the militia groups out there. He explains that he is under orders to listen only and determine if any of the groups are compromised by the Espheni. Wolf states that he doesn't agree with those orders, but he owes Captain Marshall his life. Wolf tells Tom and Hal that he thinks we spend way too much time worrying about human collaborators than the actual aliens. He mentions that he has been with Katie a long time, and she's different than she was, maybe it's the war or her being bushwhacked a few weeks back, but it's like she got ice running through her veins now. Tom asks for Wolf's help, giving him orders, which later causes the entire 2nd Mass to be arrested. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Wolf stops the loyal 2nd Mass fighters from seeing the Masons. When Katie Marshall arrests them, Wolf questions isn't confinement to quarters enough, and Marshall asks if Wolf is questioning her, which stops Wolf from talking. Daniel Weaver appears from the side of a building, ans tells Wolf it was brave of him to speak up. Wolf mentions that he knows the death sentences are wrong. Weaver requests that Wolf come with him. After they arrive to the location, Weaver shows Wolf the Overlord he killed, and informs him that Marshall met with this Overlord. Weaver and Wolf create a plan to bring it back to the naval base. Back at the naval base, Wolf gathers the 14th soldiers, and reveals the dead Overlord. The soldiers want to go and fight the rest of them, however Marshall denies their request. Later, Wolf helps Lt. Shelton cover the Masons while they escape. When they begin to get caught, Wolf is shot in the arm. Wolf is placed under arrest and added to the firing line for being a collaborator. Wolf is the first to have a hood placed over his head by Pvt. Grey. The execution is stopped by the 14th's resistance, and do not shoot on the order. After Marshall is stabbed and killed by Weaver, Wolf confirms to the 14th that Marshall was collaborating with the Overlord they brought into camp. "Reunion" Lt. Wolf does not engage in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia, as of his injured arm. After the fight, Wolf sits on a piece of rubble in front of the site where Pope and his group were all crushed when a building fell on them. Wolf tells Tom Mason and Hal Mason that Anthony will be alright, as he was shot in the arm. Wolf asks Tom if Anthony and Pope were actually appointed to the 2nd Mass at one time. "Reborn" When news comes in of the powerful Espheni defensive wall around Washington, D.C., Tom Mason suggests using service tunnels to reach the Lincoln Memorial instead. Wolf reveals that he is from Washington and is familiar with the tunnels. Wolf creates a map and later leads the strike team through the tunnels. When questioned about his knowledge of the tunnels since only high-ranking politicians and military leaders had access to them, Wolf reveals that his mother was a high-ranking official and that he wants to make her proud. When he starts to turn Marty into a martyr, Weaver tells him that's a bad idea. After the Espheni hatchlings are awakened, Wolf battles them with the others. Running out of ammunition, Wolf orders the others to take cover and fires his grenade launcher into the nest, killing the hatchlings and saving the team. However, the explosion drops debris on Wolf, killing him. Weaver finds his body and tells him he made his mother proud with his sacrifice. Death Wolf Killed By *Himself During an attack by Espheni hatchlings, Wolf fires a grenade to kill them and save the strike team. He succeeds, but the explosion drops debris on Wolf, killing him. Appearances Gallery 25076 007 0315 R 11834 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0375 R 11831 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0394 R 11830 -1030x687.jpg S05e07 277.jpg Wolf1.PNG Wolf1w.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:U.S Military Category:14th Virginia Category:Deceased Characters